


幻影果实

by acenoanada



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 觉得最后萨博在火焰消失之后停顿了一下才继续笑出来是因为艾斯已经不在了，幻影的和现实的都是。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：歌姬小姐的幻影果实能力觉醒了。

安在被萨博救出来之后就加入了革命军，克拉尔因为在船上就见识到了歌姬小姐果实能力的厉害，在她加入之后更是没事就去缠着她。  
“萨博先生，”于是大概一个月之后安敲开了萨博办公室的门，她说，“我的果实能力似乎也觉醒了，因为克拉尔小姐。”  
萨博没想到总是使用能力也可以让果实能力觉醒，再者安这个果实能力本就厉害，他以为一个月前的已经是极限了。  
安看萨博没有说话以为萨博不相信，她嘟着嘴跺了跺脚，将萨博桌子上的通缉令拿起来，使用了自己的能力给萨博看。  
“你们是谁?”第三个人的声音。 萨博瞪大眼睛看着房间里的第三个人，这声音明明自己从未听过，却如此的熟悉，熟悉的想让人落泪。而第三个人，是他自两年前后就一直肖想着的、思念着的，艾斯。  
“所以说你们到底是谁啊？我现在应该在莫比迪克号上啊。”艾斯又问了一遍，这次他将自己攻击的意图表现得更明确。  
“萨博先生，你看，之前变出来过的如果觉醒之后再次使用的话，就不知道所谓的「幻影」到底会存在多长时间了，而且似乎是有着记忆的。”安无奈的开口道，接着她又回答了艾斯的问题，“我是安，坐着的那位是革命军二把手的萨博先生。”  
“萨博?”艾斯愣了愣，“我兄弟也叫萨博，只不过他十几年前就死了。”“我没死，艾斯。”萨博站起身走到艾斯身前，他如同和路飞见面那次摘下自己的帽子试图让艾斯看出来自己就是他的兄弟。  
安小心翼翼的离开了办公室，她决定先在外面等待一会儿，毕竟能见到故去的亲人是件很幸福的事，这种时候她不应该打扰萨博先生。  
屋内的艾斯则是完全的愣住了，的确，面前自称萨博的人和自己的兄弟很像，但不排除是敌人的果实能力，他越想越警惕，却在内心渴望着这是真的。  
“我离开之前和你写信，说我们还没有分清到底谁才是大哥，说我觉得这样有点奇怪。”萨博只能搬出些他们彼此知晓的事情让艾斯相信，艾斯眨了眨眼，猛地扑向萨博哭了起来，他边哭边断断续续的说还以为萨博死了，说他真的很想萨博，萨博紧紧的搂住艾斯，是温热的，活着的，艾斯。

但美好的时间总是如此的短暂，萨博还没好好的感受活着的艾斯就被突然进来的哈库打断了。  
“萨博，克拉尔说晚上请大家吃饭，让我问你去不去，她说让你想带几个人都可以。”哈库喊完之后才发现萨博的办公室还有一个黑发青年，他越看青年越熟悉，张嘴想要问这个人不是已经死了吗，结果还没问出口就被萨博瞪了一眼。  
哈库不明所以。  
哈库被萨博推出了办公室。  
办公室又只剩下两个人，艾斯有很多想问的问题，但现在却一个也问不出口，于是两人之间沉默了起来。大概又过了五六分钟，艾斯打了个哈欠走向沙发，他们早在哈库开门的那一刻就分开了，此时萨博正在书柜面前整理报纸，艾斯只看清了火拳、马林梵多几个字，睡意来袭，他不再多想，躺到沙发上睡着了。  
萨博看着沙发上熟睡的艾斯，站在书柜前沉思了起来，他、克拉尔甚至是安本人都不知道幻影果实觉醒后的能力究竟是什么，他不知道这究竟是有艾斯记忆的怪物还是什么，他只知道，即使是怪物自己也下不去手。从刚刚艾斯哭着抱住自己他就开始想，如果自己能够在顶上战争的时候赶上是不是艾斯在被救下之后也会这样对自己。  
人是贪婪的，萨博这样想，艾斯才出现了这么一会儿他就不希望艾斯消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

因为不知道所谓「幻影」到底是多长时间多大期限，萨博现在每天早上醒来第一反应就是找艾斯，这也成为了革命军本部的人最近八卦的话题。

艾斯被萨博邀请着留在了革命军本部，他本想离开，可想了想觉得萨博不会伤害自己且最近自己也不是很需要回莫比号上。于是艾斯顺理成章的住进了萨博的房间，当然不是和萨博躺在一张床上。  
再说萨博每天不仅要担心艾斯突然消失还要注意不一个不小心使出火来弄出差错，这让二把手精神紧绷，二把手在精神紧绷不敢放下的同时想，如果能看见艾斯的代价是这样，似乎也挺好的。  
只是他没想到自己一直害怕的事情来的这么快：艾斯消失在了他眼前，这是艾斯出现的第十一天。


End file.
